Good Night Soldier
by mccalljune6
Summary: Emmaline McCullough's World began to disintegrating, as unfathomable trials make her war time even harder. But will the right boy make things okay? Or will Hitler's hell break her?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys

"Guys. Come on Give it back. Please I'm about to be late! PLEASE, just stop screwing around." I said Standing hopelessly in the freezing Connecticut snow.

My brother Eion and I attended Canterbury Prep in Connecticut, along with our childhood friend Roger Callahan. I had about 10 minutes before my last class of the semester started, and my twin brother and his friend had commandeered my satchel and were trying to prevent me from my perfect attendance and ruin my life.

"Seriously, you think I'm gonna let you stupid boys ruin my record! I will get to class on time If it's the last thing I do" I practically screamed as I lunged at my brother. He threw it over my head and Roger caught it.

They laughed as my face got even redder.

"Roger not you too! I thought you were the nice one." I said with a pout on my lip, trying to convince him subconsciously to hand it over.

"Guess you thought wrong" he said, totally ignoring my puppy dog face, and smirking.

"ERRRRG" I grunted as I tried to catch it, while it soared over my head.

A warning bell wrung out around campus, and I was beyond frustrated.

Prepared to leave my books behind, HOPING that they would have the decency to return them eventually, I began to sulk off to class.

"Oh come on Emmaline. You are ridiculous. You take the fun out of everything" my brother played as he thrust the bag into my mittened hands.

"Ugg, FINALLY, I said over my shoulder, as I turned to run to my next class.

"Ill see ya later, jerks."

--

As I precariously opened the door to Algebra, My professor, with out even giving me a glance sternly called me out in front of the auditorium style class room.

"Ms. McCullough?! You are very lucky, you made it one minute to spare, and I know how much punctuality means to you."

Slinking sheepishly over to my seat as Mr. Wilson began his mini lecture.

Sitting down my best friend Missy Robertson started to talk to me, as was the normal order of our many classes together.

"Hey Darling, Christmas Break is in like one DAY! I feel like my entire life has been leading up to that one moment, but instead I'm stuck in this stupid math class. ugh So, anyways how have you been since English."

"Hey," I replied," I'm good, just got accosted by my brother and Rog. They took my bag and were playing keep away for a while. I'm just starting to thaw out actually. But anyways, I'm SO excited for Christmas. A MONTH of vacation, how exciting. Just promise you won't forget me!"

"How could I…" she began to reply, but was interrupted by a throat being cleared at the front of the class.

Looking up, Mr. Wilson, made eye contact. "Ladies, are you through? Can we continue with the last lesson? This is your last chance for questions and we are going to have our last test in about 15 minutes. So I suggest that you pay attention.

Slightly embarrassed, missy and I uttered in unison "Yes sir".

When the time came, Mr. Wilson passed out the test papers, and we readied our minds and pencils.

All was silent, until missy whispered to me "What's the date?"

"Seriously, break starts tomorrow, and you don't know the date?" I whispered back.

"I only remember days, not dates, give me a break." She rebutted.

Chuckling at her, I answered her question." It's the December 5th, 1941, all day long"

"Thanks," Missy said, while scribing it down at the heading of her paper.

--

Saturday morning, I woke up to see Missy off. Hugging her and sending her off with a wave, I went to finish my packing.

Eion, Roger, and I weren't leaving until Sunday morning, so I had the whole day to pack, and chill out in the dorms, or in the common room.

The day was rather unproductive and boring. Around 7 o clock, I was just about to leave and head to the Dining hall and join the other students who either wouldn't be leaving this winter, or were, like myself waiting for the morn. But, right as I went to open the door, my brother stood on the other side, with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, Hey, I thought you would have headed down to the hall by now?!" he said rather inquisitively

"I was bu…Hey, what are you doing down here anyways. We've been her 4 years, you know you can't come into the Girls Dorms." I said accusatively

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't going to try nothing. I was just coming to get my history book, im gonna need to study for vacation work, while were on the train. Besides, its not like that rule even matters, I wouldn't do anything with these ugly stuck up broads."

"Hey!" I said, rather offended

"Im just kidding. Your friend missy, she's one slice, ill give the girls dorms that!" Eion stated, outlining a figure with his hands, and blowing a wolf whistle.

"Eww, you are gross" I replied, while rummaging for his book in my bags.

"Here," I said chucking it too him from across the room.

"Oh, I also came in here, to make sure you were packed, we need to be at the station by 10, and we'll be getting to Boston at about 1"

"Yup, I'm all packed" I said, signaling to my bags that waited next to the door, with the exception, of a few articles of clothing, I intended to wear on Sunday.

"okay, well I'm gonna go put this with my stuff" Eion said, raising the book in the air," and ill see ya at dinner"

"Okay, see ya in a few" I said closing the door behind him

--

Waking up at around 6:30 I got ready. Despite the traveling, I wanted to look really nice.

I took a lot of care in getting ready, putting my hair in a dignified bun at the nape of my neck, and applying my make-up carefully. I put on a wine red, button down dress, and with a thick grey sweater, I accentuated the Christmassy mood I was in. Then I pulled on a pair of black pumps, to add some height to my 5'3" petite build. I was ready to go home

I looked positively divine. Mother and Daddy would be so excited to see how womanly I had become since they saw me last at our Boston Brownstone in July. Plus, our neighbor, John Bedington, would be there, and let me tell you, I had had a crush on that boy since my rug rat days. And he had a crush on me too.

--

Boarding the train at the New Milford station, Eion and I were fidgety the whole way home. We hadn't been back since summer, and were anxious to be in the throws of our family's warmth once again. We had been away from Boston too long.

When we finally pulled up to the Back Bay station, we excitedly scanned the crowd, from out our window. Unable to find our parents from that vantage point, Eion suggested that we get our belongings and go out onto the platform to search the mass of people.

As we off loaded, I stood on my tip toes to search over the heads of every one around me, but to little success.

Looking back, everyone seemed flustered and worried, but at the time I paid it no mind. I was only worried about finding my parents and John, and getting to that childhood home of mine, to relax and reminisce.

After about 10 minutes, Eion finally caught sight of them. The two of us began to wave frantically.

When My parents saw us, they rushed over. Tears in my mothers eyes, Eion and I knew something was terribly wrong. Clinging to my father, I was scared all of a sudden.

"Daddy," I asked," What happened?!"

Taking a minute to respond, I felt like my life was hanging in the balance.

Finally he responded, looking at Eion, square in the face.

"Our country has been attacked."

To that my brother lowered his head," We are at war then"

The rest of my family seemed to accept that fact, but I could not wrap my head around it. What exactly did this all mean?

Two days ago I knew what was happening in my world, but at this moment, I felt my world disintegrating.

--

april, 1944

Pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes, i rushed to a cabinet in the corner. I was on a mission.

"Quick Emmaline, I need 400ccs of plasma and some morphine!!"

"Im on it" I bellowed across the crowded hall.

I moved nimbly through the cluttered shelves, finding what I needed. Not of course before i was bumped and knocked into bythe countless surgeons and nurses, rumaging alike.

"EMMALINE, HURRY"

Winding in and out of occupied beds, and screaming service men calling out for their mothers, I finally made it back to the surgeon and the operating table.

Running up and placing the bottle of plasma in the doctor's hand, i quickly administered the morphine. Putting my hands over the man's gushing chest wound, i tried to administer pressure, and sop up the free flowing blood, as the surgeon worked steadfastly at clamping the severed artery that was causing all the problems.

Gurgling sounds began to escape the man's throat, and blood squirted out of his mouth and nose. His lungs were full of the red, hot liquid that was supposed to mean life, yet was ironically stealling his, slowly and painfully. With a roll of his eyes and a drop of his arm, he passed.

The surgeon I was assisting dropped his head and muttered a barely audiable "fuck this war".

Internally agreeing, i left adn walked over to a lareg basin full of red tinged water, to scrub my blood stained hands to the best of my abilities. After taking a breath i walked urgently on to the next victim.

_--_

_"Eion you cant go. I wont be able to live if you get hurt._" _i stumbled to get out through sobs and tears._

_"Em, I promise. Nothing will happen. Nothing. You have my word" Eion tried to reassure me._

_I knew that he really had no controll over what would happen in our future, but somehow what he said struck home, and made me feel ten times better about him leaving._

_Eion had joined the Army Rangers two days after we got home from school, and found out about the attack on Pearl Harbor. He would have joined that day, but our mother made it abundently clear that no son of hers would fight. Soon enought though, Eion and our father made it clear to her that it was either that or the draft. So, after nearly a year of training he was home again for a week furlough before the inveitable._

_"Besides, its not like im going any where dangerous. Africa is just hot right now. Nothing more to get your pants in a bunch about other than a few snakes and scorpians. Think about it as a trip to Arizona." _

_"Eion, Seriously? Africa is only a boat trip away from Europe, and Hitler himself. Please Eion, just dont go." I pleaded with him._

_Subconsiencely though i knew that by morning he would be on a ship, and there was really no way i could stop it._

_Mornin approached and along with it, the dreaded departure. At 0800 Eion boarded a bus taht would take him from Boston to New York and a waiting troop ship._

_Oh how I wished i could have gone with him. I loved him so much, and despite how much he bugged me sometimes, a lifetime of minor annoyances was well worth it, if it meant he could stay with me. _

_--_

It was late and the majority of the casualties had either died, or were trying to sleep. After being awake for fourty-four hours, i was finally allowed to retire to our makeshift barracks.

Slowly, and bleary-eyed, i walked through the jungle of tents trying to find mine. "543rd Field Medical Unit- Barracks A" announced a huge black and white sign attached to the olive drab tent. The only thing to distinguish it from the thousands around me. I made my way in and collapsed onto a cot, hoping that it was mine. This was the only semblence of comfort I had felt in days. As sleep slowly but suredly washed over me i felt like i was finally at home, resting, and taking a load off my blistered and swollen feet.

It was hard to believe that i considered these conditions warm and comforting.

--

It seemed like only mere minutes until an alarm was blaring in my ears.

Despite being in Italy, the Germans had sent plenty Stukas and Messerschmitts to keep us company. Unfortunatley their bullets and bombs werent very comforting. Really, they only made my job a HELL of a lot worse.

After lying in bed a few seconds to take it all in, i sprang up and ran back to the field hospital where for some odd reason I had been spending most of my time recently. Wherever i was needed, i quickly attended. It was a rough night. I saw kids, little boys practically, of 16 and 17 riddled with bullets, adn boys whose skin was completely burned off by incendiary bombs. Unfortunately none of this was new.

I was running from table to table, seeing who needed assistance, when i came across a green surgeon, looking absolutley flustered, with a flailing burn victim, lying in anguish, in front of him.

"Doc, **DOC!!"** I yelled, trying to snap the young doctor out of his haze. He seemed fresh out of military school, like he had never touched a real dying man.

"doc, You NEED to go get morphine, and get some salve for the burns, it can help in the lighter areas" I said sternly but patiently, ordering this youg man to help.

"I'll start on him, you go"

With a thankful look, the surgeon ran to the line of shelves in the back for supplies. I quickly ripped the mans already threadbarren ODs off his body and started to work. Several pieces of shrapnel had been released through this mans body. Burning and scorching their way through his skin and into the muscle, some pieces absolutley pulverizing the bone in places. Taking a second to get my bearings, i realised that this man had been through so much, and i wasnt going to let him die. I had seen too many young men die under my care. I began to remove teh bigger pieces of shrapnel, when i realised that despite his wailing and thrashing, the boy's lung had been pierced. calling for help, i tried my best to stablize him. As he began to wan, i gave him a shot of addrenaline, to bring him back to reality.

"Come on, Youre gonna make it. Come ON.** Private, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT, COME ON, DONT DIE ON ME!**"

As tears rushed to my eyes, i pulled out more hot metal from the boys cooling body. I couldnt let him go, and i couldnt figure out why. Most likely it was the lack of sleep, or maybe hysteria from beeing around so much death. Whatever the reason, i could not let him die.

But God had a different need.

While tears rolled down my cheeks, and this mans blood soaked throught my clothes, he began to falter.

"Ma." he said

No, oh no, he was leaving.

"Ma?" he called again, with a tinge of concern in his voice.

His thrashing had stopped and he was calmer. The addrenaline had taken its course and was no depleted.

He was no longer feeling the pain of this world.

Slowly, so very slowly, he let out a sigh. Like he had been holding it in the entire time.

**He was dead.**

"**DAMNIT! GOD WHY!! DAMNIT, FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS WAR."**

Tears mingled with sweat on my cheeks, as i sobbed. I was so sick of this, of everything. This whole damn war. Why did perfectly innocent young men have to DIE in this HOT, sweaty, Stinking tent.

I collapsed to the floor, where i sat in the fetal position for a few seconds while the doctor and nurse that had been asisting me left.

I gathered myself, and my dignity, and rose off the floor to see who's poor mother would be getting a visit from the Western Union people.

slowly lifting my hand to the boys neck, i gatherd his dog tags in my hand, and fingered the embossed lettering before taking a look.

heaving a deep breath i glanced at them.

**Eion Michael McCullough  
3670782 t42  
Boston, Massachussetts  
Catholic**

Oh My God. Eion.

after that everything went black.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

UGG wow, I totally just read that last chapter and realized that I am THE worst typist on the PLANET. Please forgive me for all the errors, in that chapter, this one, and any future instalments . And thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1. I hope to keep this story going. I have it all planned out, unlike my last one that I just sorta dropped haha, sorry. Anywaysss have fun reading this one. hope you like it. Expect the new chapter in the near future.

* * *

After Eion died, and I discovered his identity, I fainted. It was all I could do to keep myself from putting a pistol to my head right then and there.

The doctors around me quickly pulled me back and woke me up.

I was completely dead inside. I looked up at my helper with tear and blood stained cheeks and babbled incoherently about my now dead twin.

I was helped to my feet by a set of strong arms, but when I faltered, they carried me back to barracks. Fading in and out of a troubled sleep, I was restless for a few days. Dreams flickered in my psyche about Eion. The good times, the bad times, his death, all of it was there, stored by my sub conscience to haunt me.

I never did manage to get back to my brother's body at the field hospital to say goodbye. Honestly, though, I don't know if that would have been the wisest choice considering the circumstances. So I continued to wallow in justifiable self pity, and no one bothered me.

--

Around 1300 hour, 2 days later a fellow nurse and a man in a pristine uniform approached my bedside.

"Miss?" the soldier asked, snapping me out of the haze that had been looming over me.

Jumping slightly, and pulling back the covers, I climbed out of bed to stand at attention, still in my uniform, from that fateful night. It was stained with my brothers blood, and almost served as a sort of transitive relic.

"Sir" I saluted, noticing this obvious desk worker's rank.

"Nurse McCullough, you have been issued orders to accompany myself and a few other Nurses to England, to assist in the rehabilitation of wounded servicemen before they return home." He issued.

"Yes, Sir. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, 0700 sharp. We'll be meeting at the 103rd Armored HQ." directing me.

"Okay sir, I'll be there" I said, taking in all the information that had just been handed to me

He and the nurse turned quickly to leave the tent, and I pulled back the flap to let them pass.

Sitting down to reflect on what was going on it hit me.

My spell of hysterics had warranted my removal from the EVAC hospital here. Despite my disappointment of not being of further use to the men coming off the front, I was, deep down, glad to be leaving Monte Cassino, Italy and all of its foul memories behind.

It was early April, 1944, and in the span of a few minutes, I went from relatively, blissfully, unaware, to absolute despair. Life suddenly meant more to me, it was worth even more. And I knew that my dealings with the enemy of death were far from over. Even if they were sending me to a rehab center.

--

It had been Three weeks since they shipped me to Aldbourne England. May had just commenced and warmth was in the air yet I was morbidly depressed, understandably.

I had been keeping myself busy with sprained ankles and minor cuts and bruises. Anything to keep my mind off the past. But when I had downtime, I would only be able to think about Cassino and Eion.

His death had prevented me from connecting with the people around me. While the other nurses left, night after night to go to british pubs with the undersexed and bored soldiers stationed there, I sat alone at barracks, either restlessly sleeping or racking my brain for reasons as to why Eion was dead, or why this stupid war was raging in the first place.

I had always been a very sociable person. Dancing on the weekends with my countless boyfriends and closest gal pals. From when I was a little girl, I was an easily loveable, fun-loving, high strong lassie. But because of recent dealings, I was obviously drained. My fun personality had been diminished

The whole time I was sitting in Aldbourne, I was a sad sack. On a few occasions, however, some of the other nurses, feeling sorry for me im sure, would try to invite me to go to the pubs with them and their male escorts. Not wanting to put a damper on their mood, I always politely declined. They all , im sure, whispered behind my back how big of a bitch I was, and I never blamed them.

Finally after weeks of the selfish, annoying, pity party I was throwing for myself, I was tired of it. I was tired of dwelling on things I couldn't change, tired of hoping it somehow didn't happen. I decided to be a member of society again.

I was going out.

Not with anyone in particular, seeing as I had made no friends, but rather, just stroll around the village, and see what there was to see. Perhaps even, if I was brave, stop at the pub and have a pint.

Stripping out of my dingy, now permanently yellowed, white, nurses uniform for the first time in weeks, I changed into a real dress. Pale blue with buttons all along the front, and Belgian lace at the collar and the edge of the short sleeves. It wrapped around me and hugged in all the right places.

I threw my hair up into a low bun at the nape of my neck, and put a small jeweled clip in, to hold my bangs with a gentle wave.

Before walking out of my barracks, I dug through my foot locker for a pair of leather

T-strap shoes.

Walking out the door, I felt like a part of the world again, I was packing up my troubles in that ever famous kit bag and at least trying to smile, smile, smile.

Not knowing where I was headed, I just decided to take it slow at first. First stop, getting off the makeshift base. Cutting a right, and walking straight, I passed through the barbed wire detainment with a faint smile. Finally I could leave my military duty behind for a short while.

--

Looking around, I noticed quaint thatched roof houses, and cute B&Bs that looked as if they jumped off any travel agency ad. Getting my bearings, I strutted out, holding my head relatively high.

"Hmm, where to first?" I pondered.

Then something caught my eye. A hanging sign with a boars head on it, and words reading **The Blue Boar.**

Hmm a nice stout sounds like the perfect way to start off this night of exploration.

Walking the 100 yards to the pub, I surveyed my surroundings more thoroughly. A butcher and Book shop stood next to each other on my right, as well as a small café. And to the left stood a city hall like meeting house, in the tudor style, looking as though it had been there that long.

As I arrived at the Blue Boar I heaved a sigh before pushing open the huge oaken doors.

Inside, the atmosphere was just as I had expected for an evening like such, in the middle of the week.

A couple of locals stood at the bar, and a few more at the billiards table. And in between these older British men, mingled about 20 or so American GIs, a few with their dates. Most just shooting the shit or playing darts and the like.

Walking to the bar, I ordered a Guinness and sat down. Checking my appearance in a mirror that had an advertisement for J&B scotch on the surface, something behind me caught my eye.

A group of soldiers huddled at a table whispering amongst themselves.

"20 bucks." I overheard one of them with blonde hair and big ears.

"20 bucks, says you cant get that broad at the bar to go on a date with you Friday night" he continued.

The rest of the men sort of chortled at this one mans bet.

"damn stupid hoob"

"you dumbo"

A range of insults reigned from the men, all except one.

He just matter of factly replied," looks like you're gonna be short 20 bucks hoob"

As the peanut gallery commenced to more snorting and chuckling, the man approached me.

He was ruggedly handsome with a square jaw, and dark hair. Sort of short but who was I to judge. He also had the perfectly rough and tough philly accent that fit his looks.

Unsure of where this was all going to go, I took a quick swig of my beer and prepared myself for the worst.

The dark haired man came and sat on the stool next to me, but I didn't turn to him.

"Hello ma'am. Can I buy you a drink?"

Still without looking up, I replied curtly,"No thanks, I already have one."

Signaling to the beer in my hand, I raised it slightly and then continued on to put it to my lips.

"well then perhaps a dance?" he continued to heckle me.

Still unsure what to do, seeing as I hadn't been around real people in an environment such as this in months , I replied matter-of-factly ,"I don't hear any music, soldier."

Without a second thought the man just said "Well, that's okay, we'll improvise. I'm a very good singer." And without waiting for my answer grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the impromptu dance floor.

While he put his arms around my waist, I became a little uncomfortable, but decided to play along. What other choice did I have? So I put my hands on his shoulders, and we swayed in time to the soft tune he was trying to sing.

About halfway through our little, awkward dance, the man tending the bar put some real music on the gramophone.

"Hey" my dance partner said to the bartender, joking of course, but pretending to be upset. "I'm a swell singer. I don't know why he had to steal my thunder" he said shifting his gaze from the bar back to me.

Things got awkward again, so to break the silence, he tried to make small talk.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" he asked, staring me straight in the eyes.

For a second, I found myself lost in his big brown eyes. But his question shook me out of this.

"Oh, um, Emmaline. Emmaline McCullough's the name. And yourself?" I replied straightforwardly but with some sweetness to it.

"William Guarnere, but you can call me Bill."

"Well, Bill… it's been very nice dancing with you, but I'd better get going, I have a shift at 4, and I need some good rest." I said, trying to find an opportunity to leave. Not because I felt like being unsocial, rather I didn't feel it right to have fun just yet.

As I let go of his shoulders he let go of my waist, and gently grabbed my wrists.

"Go on a date with me. This Friday. I promise it'll be loads of fun. If you liked my dancing tonight, just wait till I get you on a real dance floor." He offered.

I had almost forgot why we were standing there, dancing in the first place. That is until Bill brought up the date.

"I don't know. I don't think im up for it, I just went through some tough times, I don't think im ready to date"I responded

Without realizing it, I had made it sound as if I had just been broken up with, of course that wasn't why, but Bill Guarnere didn't need to know the real reasons.

"Oh, I see, just got out of a relationship. Well that's good for me, cause that means that you can go on a date with me, no strings attached!" William said, still trying to persuade me.

After thinking it over for a while, I decided what the hell. If I didn't break out of the shell I was living in, I would just be miserable for ever!

"Okay, sure, ill go." I responded with a smile." But on one condition…"

"Anything" he stood there waiting

"Let that big eared kid over there keep his 20 dollars." I said, sorta laughing at him

"Oh, you heard that" casting down his head, and rubbing the back of his neck, but looking up at me.

I laughed out loud. For the first time in a long time. His expression at being caught red-handed was just too much.

"Don't worry about anything. Its no big deal. I would love to go on that date just the same" I said, still laughing.

The worried look fell off of Bill's face and he grabbed my hands.

"Good. Im so glad. Hows about I walk you home then?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you very much Bill." I said.

--

After he said goodbye to his pals, we headed back to the barracks.

It was a gorgeous spring night, with just the right amount of coolness in the breeze. About half way through the walk, Bill put his arm around me, and held me tight against the chill.

"So, Emmaline, where am I dropping you off?"

"The nurses quarters. 543rd Field Medical's detachment here."

"SO you're a nurse. I couldn't figure out if you were WAC or just one of the secretaries in the admin offices. How is nursing treating ya?" he asked without having the intention of having that statement effect me the way it did.

As scenes of dying men, and fire, and blood, and my brother flashed through my brain, I fought to keep back the tears. Smiling, to hide my true feelings on the matter, I just flatly responded "Fine."

"So did you just get stationed here, cause I haven't seen you around before, and I know most of the nurses." He questioned further.

"Ehh, something like that" I tried to avoid answering the question.

Right as I had answered his question we arrived at my little wooden barracks building.

"Here we are. Thanks so much for walking me back." I said, staring at my feet as we stood on the stoop. I felt like I was 14, standing on the porch after a school dance.

We both just stood there for a second, taking in the night, until Bill broke the silence.

"Well, I'd better get going, you have to rest, and I need to be back by midnight. But how about I come pick you up here at about 8 Friday night"

"That sounds great. Ill be here. Thank you for the wonderful dance tonight. Ill see you Friday then."

Before he went to pound down the steps I opened the door and waved him off.

"goodnight." I uttered one last time. And smiled at him.

"night" he replied back.

I walked over to my cot and took off my blue dress and un pinned my hair.

Getting ready to bed down, I reflected on the night. It was fun. Real, honest to goodness fun, and I hadn't thought that possible ever again. I couldn't wait to see how fun my next outing would turn out. And Bill, wow. He was handsome and spending another night dancing with him seemed like a frivolity that I didn't think I would have a chance to entertain in these dark times.

But I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am TERRIBLY sorry about how long it took me to get this up. I have a lot of school work that I' still not done with, and it felt like an eternity before I had enough semi-good ideas to finish this chapter. But don't fret, the next chapter SHOULD be out shortly… I hope! Haha

Comments and ideas would be Wünderbar! I have the skeleton for the story laid out, but nothing is set in stone.

* * *

Waking promptly at 0430, I adorned myself in the cliché nurses uniform and walked the 10 minute hike to the aid station. I arrived just in time to join the other nurses and start off the day with a long list of new chores.

I didn't exactly commence as an overly exciting Thursday. Actually most of the day was abundantly boring.

I started sorting medical supplies. By the time I was half done separating syrettes, our first patient arrived.

Seeing as the other nurses were more into their inventorying and surgeons were scarce, I ushered the young man behind a curtain and onto a table.

Just a plain old case of festering blisters. An excuse to get out of the night March I'm sure. Like most of the young men that came in, he just wanted a waiver.

Then it was back to the daily grind; sorting, inventorying, writing up reports, a couple more cases of "Accidents". The norm.

But around noontime came the most interesting part of the day. Physicals and inoculations. How enthralling right?

That's what I thought until a few enlisted men arrived at my station. I recognized them as Cpl. Guarnere's betting friends from the bar last night.

"Hello Ma'am"

"Hi, Nurse McCullough"

"How's it going Miss"

A chorus of greetings rang out. Ecstatic inside that they remembered me, a grin spread out across my face, as I greeted them back.

"Hiya fellas, ready for your shots?" I asked enthusiastically

"Ugh, really do we haveta? I don't mind the idea of being shot at and starved to death in the wildernesses of Europe, but shots? ICK", remarked a private I recognized as Luz.

As the men laughed at Luz's reaction, I readied the needle. I had rolled up his sleeve and was about to dive in, but not before he commenced to whimper more.

"Don't Worry, Private." I reassured him. "It'll be over in a flash.

"Luz move over and let a real man do it," Said Corporal Guarnere, as he sauntered up all of a sudden.

"Hey, Emmaline"

"Hey Bill!" I responded, surprised not expecting him to show up at my station.

"How are you after last night?"

"I'm good, a bit tired, I haven't been out in a long while".

As I finished my statement, I stuck the still waiting, still whimpering Luz with the needle.

"Owwww," He howled.

Glad that I had caught him by surprise, I covered the mini wound with a band aid and gave the cry baby a clean bill of health.

Laughing as he shirked off, rubbing his arm, I called up the next man in line, while listening to Bill Guarnere.

"So I was just thinking a nice night on the town, uh, village, for our first date" Bill said with a tone of questioning in his voice, as if to see if I objected.

"Sounds Great!" I replied, happy to be going on a real, Honest-To-Goodness, date with an adorable, thickly accented, Italian American.

"Is 8 still good, for pick up time?"

"Perfect" I answered with a satisfied smile spreading across my face.

"Great" His eyes lighting up.

--

By this time I had stuck quite a few soldiers with a Diphtheria Booster, while continually talking to Bill. But now it was his turn to feel the pinch of the needle

"Okay Bill," I said taking out an alcohol swab and a new needle," Time to put your money where your mouth is, and prove to me and your pal Luz over there *signaling to a whimpering Luz in yet another vaccine line*…

"That you have ABSOLUTLEY NO FEAR *I stuck in the needle and he blinked*… of needles"

"None at all" He smiled at me and rolled down his sleeve.

Chuckling I replied, "Good, I'm glad, because I could never go on a date with someone who was scared of shots"

After a quick pause, with neither of us having anything more to say to each other, saving it all for our date, Bill quickly broke the silence.

"Well, I better stop holding you up. Besides, I have a date with a nurse over there for an eye exam…speaking of dates, 2000 sharp tomorrow night, bye Emmaline."

Laughing quietly I replied, "I look forward to it immensely, in fact, I'm counting the minutes" Jokingly looking at my watch.

He winked and walked off, to which my response was a cherry red blush spreading across my cheeks, and suppressed smile.

--

That night as I restlessly slept on my standard issue army cot, I dreamt of the night Eion died. I dreamt of the pain he must have felt and how when he died, half of me died too. But then halfway through the dream a shining, bright Bill Guarnere showed up. He made everything around me warm. Could this have meant that he was more than just a friend from the bar, or a one time date? I really couldn't tell.

But after I woke up, the whole dream experience made me feel a little more ready to let go of Eion and move on with my life.

Of course I would never completely let go, but Bill in the real world and my dream certainly helped.

--

Friday morning I awoke more or less refreshed, and was very excited for my date that evening.

Work at the hospital was the same boring stuff, and I eagerly watched the clock, waiting for my shift to end, and the opportunity to go ready myself for the night.

Finally 1830 came and I rushed back to barracks.

--

Upon my arrival at my small hovel I realized that I hadn't even given my outfit for the night a single thought.

Rummaging through my footlocker I pulled out the slim selection of boring dresses that I had to choose from,

But beggars can't be choosers, can they?

And seeing as I was in the Army for reasons other than frivolities, such as new dresses and dances, I had no need, until now, for nice clothes.

So I made my selection, a floral, springy, flowy Georgette dress (Perfect for dancing in), and the same pair of leather t straps from the previous night.

I let down my curly locks, and pinned a few unruly pieces back a little, behind my ears.

I then tried to put on the scanty make-up I had; homemade foundation, a light match for eyeliner, and I pinched my cheeks and lips for blush and lipstick.

Slightly nervous, I sat down ,after getting ready, with my military issued copy of "A Tree That Grows In Brooklyn" trying to waste the little bit of time before bill was going to show.

Then came the knock.

Although I knew it was him, I jolted slightly, lowering my book from my nose, and peered through the screen door.

My heart raced as I jumped to answer Bills knocking. Shyly opening the door, Bill stood on the wooden slat steps.

"Wow you look like a dream!" Bill complimented, while he took my hand and spun me around, eyeing me up and down the entire time with a big boyish smile leaping across his face.

As he settled him arm on my shoulder, hugging me to his body, I replied," You don't look to bad yourself."

"Well shall we?" He asked, signaling with his free arm, the road on which we would venture forth into a night of jitterbugging and lindy hopping bliss.

"We shall," I allowed.

--

We walked only about 15 minutes, but the whole time, Bill protectively held me to him, which I appreciated immensely.

Making small talk, it seemed like only a few seconds before we arrived at the dance hall.

More of a cozy club really, the local hot spot was dressed to the nines. With glittering lights, sparkling off the band's brass instruments. With a wooden dance floor, slick and glossed, waiting for more eager couples to stomp upon it. By just looking at it you would have never guessed that I wasn't a New York night club, but rather a small hall really in the middle of rural England.

As we walked to the bar, the enthusiasm of my surroundings hit me. Humming along to the song wafting through the thick smoky air, I grasped at my drink, and surveyed everything around me with eyes as big as saucers.

Having a sort of one sided conversation with himself, as I was entranced for the moment, Bill finally realized that I wasn't talking.

"Hello….Hello? Anyone home?!" Bill joked, waving his hand in front of my face.

Snapping out of it, I answered, "Oh sorry. I was just…its just so… Eye-catching" I replied, moving my arm to signal that I was talking about the room.

"Ya I could tell! You seemed a bit dazed by it all." He jokingly added.

"I haven't been out in such a very long time! I love it, all of it; the lights, the music, the crowd! I cant wait to delve in!" I replied with a large amount of excitement staining my voice.

For a few minutes we sat in silence, soaking up the music, and quietly sipping our drinks. It was great.

But soon enough, Bill's legs were itching at a chance to jitterbug and my own dancing shoes were getting pretty restless.

He asked me "So does dancing right about now sound at all interesting?"

Ready to leave some of our unfamiliarity behind, I recognized and embraced dancing with Bill as a chance to get to know him better.

Replying willingly," It sure does."

WE left our belongings on our chairs at the bar, and Bill tugged at my hand, leading me eagerly to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, so Bill took my right hand in his and tightened his grip with his left hand on my lower back, waltzing me around.

It was so enjoyable. Energy surged through me and I felt a new emotion overcome me as we sauntered.

Was it love? No, Not yet, but perhaps after a few more conversations and real dates, it might amount to that.

So for the moment I would call it an attraction of sorts.

We danced the night away. Slow songs, fast songs, all of them. Most of the songs were popular, ones we could dance to.

When other fellas tried to cut in, Bill just curtly refused, telling them that I was his girl for the night and no one else's.

--

At many points through the night, besides having the countless opportunity to dance, we had plenty of time to converse about everything.

"So where are you from?"

"Boston, I grew up there, but I spent most of my high school days in Connecticut at a boarding school."

"Wow, Boarding school, your parents must have been loaded, Lucky girl. What I would have given to go to a nice high school like that. You must have loved it."

I sensed a little disdain in his voice, like he felt I was going to be one of those snobbish rich people, who didn't suffer through the depression, like the rest of the world.

"Well, they weren't loaded. My dad actually came over from Ireland and had to start a company with nothing. And then he lost it all in '29, he regained it all though… anyways that's a sore topic… So where was the infamous Bill Guarnere, born and reared?" I defended, and then changed the subject back to its origin.

He told me about growing up in inner city south Philly, and all about his big family. He talked about going to school, and playing football with the guys from church. And how they were Italian.

My stories paled in comparison. I sat with my chin in my hands smiling, and listening to the crazy storied he told me about going through CMTC before the war. And growing up doing crazy stunts all around town.

Then he told me all about joining up on Pearl Harbor Day. Going through Basic and how he was a Paratroop.

It was so wonderful. I felt connected to him, but when he told me to share more about myself; I knew I was holding back. Half because I loved hearing his anecdotes, and half because I didn't want old memories resurfacing, not now.

--

Eventually, though, the night came to an end.

And Bill had to walk me home.

It was unfortunate, because the night had been so grand, but we both had work in the morning.

Military life meant no Saturdays off, at least not here.

--

Bill paid for the drinks we had guzzled that night, and we walked out of the slowly emptying club, down the hill, and towards the sectioned off base.

Arm in arm, we slowly but silently walked back, wasting time. Neither of us wanted to see the night come to an end.

So, I guess, in an attempt to "waste time", Bill saw a bench secluded by a few trees, on a side road, in front of a small farm house that lay in our path to the base. He pulled me over and sat me down.

We sat there for a minute before Bill grabbed both of my hands in his, and leaned forward, as if he was a about to whisper in my ear.

He did whisper in my ear. Something sweet and cute…unexpected from the almost gruff but sultry Philly-man.

"I really like you" he whispered." And I would love it if you would let me kiss you now. I've been waiting for a chance to kiss you since we met at the bar."

Without letting me answer, which was fine with me, he let go of my hands and grabbed my face, pulling it towards him, into a long enticing lip lock.


End file.
